The objective of this application for a Clinical Nutrition Research Unit is to form a unified and coherent program in nutrition for the purposes of advancing multidisciplinary research, upgrading the teaching of nutrition for medical students, physicians and other health professionals, and improving the clinical care of patients at our medical centers and in the population in general. The Clinical Nutrition Research Unit is becoming the central mechanism for the major nutrition efforts of the participating institutions, i.e., Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center, The New York Hospital-Cornell Medical Center, and The Rockefeller University. Seven components are being developed in this collaborative program which include: (1). Research with human subjects and populations; (2). Laboratory investigations; (3). Research training; (4). Shared research facilities and services; (5). Education programs for medical students, house staff, practicing physicians and paramedical personnel; (6). Nutritional support services; (7). Public information activities. The CNRU Nutrition Information Center was established in the second year of this program. Its activities continue to involve development of a Nutrition "Hotline" as well as initiation, collection and dissemination of nutrition materials to the professional community first and later to the general public.